Nightly Expedition
by Miyavilurver
Summary: Kyouya has always been a heavy sleeper. TamakixKyouya.


Disclaimer: I don't own OHSHC unfortunately )=

Edit: I usually don't mind if people don't review that much...but since i posted this almost 80 people have favourited this and only 12 reviews? .

Please review more often xD

* * *

It was dark. There was a slight creak of the door as Tamaki snuck inside Kyouya's room. The noise made him cringe, even though he knew it took way more than that to wake up the third Ootori son. Still. The nerves were getting to him. Softly he treaded near the bed and set his stuff on the floor.

With a sigh, Tamaki gulped before letting his eyes roam over the slumbering Kyouya. He licked his lips, his tense manner becoming more relaxed and confident.

It was at times like these that Tamaki appreciated Kyouya's ability to sleep through practically anything. As he approached the dark-haired boy's bed, Tamaki could not hold back his predatory smile, his eyes gazing hungrily at the sleeping man. He looked so peaceful, not at all demon-like… if all went well that demon-like expression would not show itself tonight.

Tamaki's eyes had a mischievous spark as he slowly climbed onto the bed, his knees hitting the mattress as he began to shift Kyouya's body upwards, grabbing his arms and handcuffing them to the top of the bed. Tamaki began to unbutton Kyouya's silky pajama top, his fingers tracing over the cool skin, tantalizing close to the boy's nipple. Biting his lip, Tamaki held back a shudder as he nuzzled the cool boy's tummy. "Délicieux…" he murmured softly to himself. His half-lid eyes dared a glance to Kyouya's sleeping face which had not twitched even once with all this motions.

Moving southward, Tamaki quickly discarded Kyouya's trousers, licking his lips at the sight of pale, pale skin and dark curls. He ached to touch them. He breathed softly over Kyouya's rousing member, and unable to contain himself, he risked a brief lick before returning to his task. Kyouya's hips shifted, and Tamaki almost froze, eyes wide and muscles tense, ready to spring. But Kyouya did not stir from his sleep.

Releasing a sigh of relief, Tamaki proceeded to spread Kyouya's legs apart, his thumbs rubbing at the yielding thighs. Tamaki began to lather up Kyouya's hole with his tongue. His cheeks grew red at his forwardness, his stomach fluttering and skin tingling due to his actions. Tamaki heard Kyouya shift and moan but the slumbering boy remained in his dreams. Feeling a little more risqué, Tamaki plunged his tongue further in, caressing the warm walls that had begun to twitch with his actions. Kyouya's breathing had begun to become labored and his hips shifted once more, writhing under his touch, moving closer to his tongue which had begun to tease him open in a slow addicting rhythm. "Ngn…" Kyouya groaned.

Reluctantly, Tamaki withdrew, taking out a bottle of lube and lathering up his fingers thoroughly, until they were dripping with the warm liquid. Ever-so-slowly he pressed a finger inside the already wet, twitching hole, biting his lip painfully as he starred at Kyouya's expression with apprehension. He didn't want him to wake up just yet…

Oh-so-carefully, Tamaki added another finger, making sure to keep his motions slow as he began to stretch Kyouya. His heart sped up with every shift of Kyouya's body. Tamaki could not help but to feel aroused at the situation however. His best friend looked so appetizing and vulnerable, all tied up and hard—Kyouya's cock had long since become fully erect. Tamaki held himself back from taking him into his mouth, no matter how taunting and delectable Kyouya's member seemed.

With his free hand, Tamaki grabbed the object he had brought with him, and when he thought Kyouya was stretched enough he began to slowly put it inside him, his motions excruciatingly careful. He pushed the object as far as he could, his finger exploring Kyouya's insides until the dark-haired boy moaned loudly—a sign that he had found his prostrate, finally. Gulping, his face red and erection painfully needy, Tamaki pushed the object until it brushed that place once more, making Kyouya's body spasm. He was beginning to stir after all…

Tamaki withdrew his fingers, and with a shaky breath he began to trace them over Kyouya's soft skin. His lips traced the places his fingers left, following after them. He moved slowly up until he reached his best friend's face. Taking his face in his hands, Tamaki smiled softly before he kissed Kyouya on his lips, fully, deeply, prodding inside his mouth with his tongue, gasping softly as he felt Kyouya stir once again, mumbling in his sleep. He ran a hand through his dark hair as he pulled him closer and murmured his name into their kiss. "Kyouya…"

The slumbering man gasped as his eyes fluttered open. He felt flushed, and painfully hard. His sleep-deprived eyes blurred open…"Who…?" Kyouya muttered before he felt the warm, warm lips on his own, the wet tongue tracing his mouth—Kyouya jolted, his body reacting before his brain connected the figure on top of him, trying to push the other away….only to let out a pained hiss as his arms refused to comply with his wishes. "What…?" finally his mind began to clear. His arms were restrained, and Tamaki, his top unbuttoned and hair disheveled, was sitting on his stomach. He looked flushed, his eyes hazy and his lips red, tongue sticking out and lapping at his bottom lip—Kyouya's eyes widened at the sight and he stifled a groan as Tamaki leaned forward, his clothed ass brushing against his unclothed (!) erection. "Have a good dream?" the blonde purred before he pressed his lips unto his once more.

Kyouya found it hard to reply, his mouth full of tongue and teeth. He felt his breath being robbed from him as Tamaki's fingers began to tease his already sensitive skin. Kyouya's body arched as the blonde brushed against his nipples softly before adding pressure, rubbing them with practiced fingers. "Ta…maki…" he gasped through the kiss, trying to regain his breath. He turned his head away and felt the blonde's mouth making wet sounds against his neck, his teeth teasing him. Kyouya buckled his hips in an attempted to throw the other off, the action only making him gasp loudly as he felt his erection brush against Tamaki once more, and his ass jolt at a strange friction. "You…what… did you…. do….?" He growled breathlessly, his cheeks painted a bright crimson.

Tamaki only smirked, tracing his tongue over the other's skin before he pressed something in his hand.

"Aahh!" Kyouya withheld a scream, instead whimpering quite loudly as something inside him began to vibrate. His body shook with strain, his wrists hurting as he pulled at his restraints in an effort to stop the weird sensation. Kyouya felt it brush against his prostrate repeatedly and he threw his head back as he felt his body swallow the object deeper. "You…bastard…" Kyouya hissed as he closed his eyes tightly, trying to overcome the pleasurable feeling.

"You like it…" Tamaki whispered naughtily in his ear, racking his nails over his body, leaving red contrasting mars on the too-pallid skin.

Kyouya's body jerked at all the stimulants, feeling hard and hot and it was all so _unbearable. _"I'm…going…to kill…" he gasped between words "—_nngh_ _fuck!" _Kyouya felt the words barely escape his throat as Tamaki's hot mouth engulfed his member, talented tongue and teeth nipping and lapping—and when had he gotten down there anyway? Kyouya wondered.

Tamaki hid a satisfied grin as everything was going according to plan. His tongue lapped at the warm cock in his mouth, groaning at the sight of Kyouya struggling to regain his cool. He bobbed his head up and down, feeling the hard member leave his lips momentarily, his eyes fixed on Kyouya as he took him back inside. The blonde felt like a little bit of a slut as he leered over the other, pressing closer and taking Kyouya as deep as he could into his throat. His throat constricted and Tamaki did his best not to choke as his tongue licked the underside of Kyouya's member.

Kyouya's writhed, moaning at the over-stimulation and feeling the taunt muscles of his stomach tightening. He bit his lip, his chest heaving and body sweating in his effort to remain quiet. His hips bucked, unconsciously pushing his member further into Tamaki's mouth. Kyouya could only hear the loudness of his pants, the deafening beats of his heart…it was all too loud and Kyouya feared that at any moment his family would burst through the door. Yet he could not hold back his words, _"Ren__é__…." _He groaned. "I'm… gonna…_nngh…_" he felt blind, sparkles flashing over his eyes.

Tamaki licked his lips, lapping every drop of Kyouya's release that had escaped his mouth. He drank Kyouya's seed greedily, a hungry expression on his face. "Mmm…" he made an appreciative sound as he lapped up Kyouya's member. "It's my turn." he purred.

Tamaki increased the tempo of the vibrations, making Kyouya's body writhe once more, his wrists becoming red with the strain of his unconscious pulls. Kyouya's hips grinded against the mattress, not sure if he wanted the vibrator deeper inside of him or out of him. Tamaki made no regard to help him on this matter, instead spreading Kyouya's legs apart, nudging the cheeks open and plunging a finger deep inside him, poking the area where the vibrator was.

Kyouya's cheeks were flushed with embarrassment. His face _burned _as Tamaki whispered in his ear all he had done to him in his sleep. "You tasted so good, _Kyou-chan_" he teased him. He nibbled on his ear, his finger slowly pulling the vibrator away. Kyouya's eyes were in a haze. Tamaki continued to tease Kyouya as he lathered up himself with the remaining lube. "Were you having a good dream?" he asked 'innocently'. "You looked so flushed, so wanting…. délicieux…" he panted, recalling the image.

"Shut up…" Kyouya grumbled his cheeks hot and red. He could only imagine the sensation of Tamaki's tongue prying inside of him…. The very image made his loins grow hot and his hole twitch. "Just get on with it already…!"

"As you wish okaa-san," Tamaki teased, before leaning in to kiss him once again. His tongue probed Kyouya's, who, tired of the King's over-dominance, bit harshly at the other's lips, and tongued the other's mouth with hunger.

Chuckling in response, Tamaki ran a hand through Kyouya's hair, bringing their mouths closer as he lifted Kyouya's hips with his other, guiding his erection inside Kyouya. He broke apart from the kiss, leaning his forehead against Kyouya's as he closed his eyes, mouth open and slick with saliva. His hands tightened as Kyouya's hot, tight wall pressed around him. "Ah…ng…" he hissed as he fully entered his best friend, who in turn was writhing against the intrusion, gasping and bucking his hips.

"Tamaki…" he groaned, feeling full and insatiable. He grinded his hips, making Tamaki cry out, his hand grasping Kyouya's hip tightly in place._ "Move!"_ Kyouya grunted, ignoring the bruising grip.

Tamaki snapped his hips forward, thrusting past the slick walls of Kyouya's ass and shutting up his mouthy partner. He let out a strained groan as he grasped Kyouya's hips, pulling him into him as he thrust up to meet him. Kyouya wrapped his legs around Tamaki's waist, welcoming the friction that followed. "Nngg… I want…more…"

"Yes…" Tamaki hissed as he bit Kyouya's lips and neck, increasing his pace. His nails dug into Kyouya's hips, his erection slamming into Kyouya's prostrate every time, plunging deeper. Kyouya could not hold back his wanton screams any longer, groaning Tamaki's name loudly. "Fuck…Tamaki…_aahhn…_"

"Kyouya…" Tamaki mewled as he felt himself being swallowed deeper. "I can't…anymore…" he groaned as he began to fist Kyouya rapidly. He could feel their orgasms nearing, his control slipping. "Love you…" he murmured into their kiss, and then he came, spilling inside Kyouya's jerking body that could not last any longer and came soon after.

Their breathy pants of exhaustion filled the sudden silence. The handcuffs clicked open, the noise a loud and piercing echo. Kyouya's muscles groaned at the strain of his body's exhaustion. "You're such a pervert…" he mumbled as Tamaki leaned over to kiss him again.

Tamaki's body quivered in silent laughter. "Did you enjoy yourself?" Tamaki's voice held a playful tone as he smirked. Kyouya glared at him before he heard crumbling noise, one of a paper being unfolded. Kyouya looked up from his limp position on the bed. "What…?" his brows furrowed as he stared at the paper that Tamaki began to read aloud. "'….handcuff him to the bed…vibrator….rimming…." Kyouya's eyes widened as Tamaki began to narrate scenarios he had written in his notebook. "You—! Tamaki!" he flushed.

"Who's the pervert now?" Tamaki grinned as he tossed the paper to the floor. "You could have just asked you know…" he told him before leaning in to steal another kiss from his fuming lover.


End file.
